


沉船

by Vergessen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergessen/pseuds/Vergessen
Summary: 李敏亨，你莫喺我呢沉船。





	沉船

**Author's Note:**

> 重写了我的第一篇文  
> 广东话是机翻的，有问题我不负责。

李敏亨从来没想过再一次遇见李东赫会是在这样的地方，以这般难堪的情况。  
其实对于那些习惯于声色犬马老爷们来说，这种生活并没有什么大不了的，再出格一点对他们来说都是常态。他们给李敏亨灌酒，给他安排住宿，多数抱着点把握把柄好办事的想法。  
揉着胀痛的太阳穴醒来时，他盯着枕边人蹙着眉头的睡颜几乎觉得自己酒还没醒。  
老实点说，李敏亨也已经很多年没见过这张面庞了。  
那年李东赫在登机口用力地拥抱了他，趁李敏亨不注意迅速的将嘴唇贴到他的脸侧，计谋得逞的笑着轻声呢喃。  
"敏亨哥不要忘记我呀。"  
然后便分居两地，没再联系过。  
等到再踏上这片土地，当年那个总是甜甜笑着向自己撒娇，像小太阳一般永不停止燃烧的李东赫；那个像炎炎夏日融化在口袋里的糖果，无论如何对待也粘粘糊糊甩不掉的李东赫，模糊的在记忆里只剩下一个散着微弱光芒的缩影。连同中学时代手心里交换来的那一串被汗水花的模糊不清的电话号码，都在拨出时被那个机械女音礼貌地提醒是空号。  
就好像李东赫这个人凭空消失了一般。  
李敏亨也想过为什么过去那几年从未联系李东赫，可最终答案却是无解，仿佛在加拿大与韩国的那几个小时的时差里面，有什么天然的间隔阻止他去想起李东赫。  
他还能想起来李东赫那一副老天赏饭吃的好嗓子，和在他身上闪烁着永不消退的自信光芒。  
这样的李东赫，他怎么也提不起一点说出讨厌二字的心来。  
毕竟，没有人能拒绝阳光。  
那般闪耀的李东赫就像是诞生于光芒之中，至于李敏亨至今难以确信，那个每晚与自己掀起被浪的人就是少年时代那个身影。  
李东赫今晚的身影又和前几夜的模样重合在床尾，唇间含着一根烟。破旧的百叶窗挡不住街上暧昧的红光，在几乎没有光亮的房间里，将他红唇之间吐出的烟雾染出诡谲的色彩，吞掉他眼角与自己纵欲后的潮红。  
吹不进风的拥挤陋巷之间，风尘女人的衣物同旗般晃荡在窗沿伸出的竹竿上，深深浅浅的影子在李东赫的脸侧洒下阴影。李敏亨几乎要怀疑这个男孩是否是身上被下了什么禁制，每夜都这般蜷缩着用一室的烟雾结束他的夜晚。分明是共处一室，方才才共享欢愉，他却是茕茕孑立模样，似与自己相隔千里之遥，只肯在那些混沌之间抽丝般露出点点忧愁。  
掐掉唇边忽明忽暗的红光，早就翻起毛刺的床板摩擦着他的皮肤，李东赫却恍若未觉般固执的双膝跪在床板上一点一点蹭过来。借着昏暗的灯光，李敏亨看见他漂亮的小腿线条与那些深深浅浅的暗色伤疤。  
任谁看也不会将那些伤当作意外。  
狰狞丑陋的巨蟒纠缠着李东赫的腿，暗红色的烫痕新旧相叠，李敏亨抚上他的腿，询问的视线却被垂下的眼帘遮挡。  
在这个寸土寸金的地方，就算是这几夜李敏亨都会准时拜访，他也清楚的明白——  
李东赫从来就没有宣告停止营业的权利。  
"李敏亨，你莫喺我呢沉船。"  
李东赫的声音并未有多么大的改变，不过是比起当年清亮而言更沙哑了几分，腔调却颇像楼下那个香港女人说话的模样，李敏亨只是定定注视着李东赫，却听不懂他话里的意思。  
他只是听见李东赫喉间发出意味不明的笑声，感知到秋季微凉的风之中令他焦躁的，一寸一寸接近的热源，与覆在他肩头的那双手的温度。李东赫蜜色的腿不安分的盘上他的腰，偏偏他远远的小熊眼睛里澄澈纯粹的像从冰山上流入路易斯湖的融雪般，姿态虔诚的如一个将要将自己祭献的信徒。干燥的嘴唇紧密贴合，彼此湿润，唇间柔软的触感出奇的像李东赫上课的时候塞到自己手心里的果冻，将李东赫侵上身来时包裹住自己的冲鼻劣质烟气息都变得温柔。  
李东赫抬起头来，严重潋滟着某些晦涩不明的情绪，却只是问：  
"你想再来一次吗？"  
李敏亨觉得自己被引诱了。  
他能想起出国留学时被意外带到红巷里，红红绿绿的灯光与那些身姿曼妙的应召女郎，还有那些混杂在一起弥漫在空气中的男女士烟与欲望的味道。他李敏亨能拒绝掉那些女郎寓意明显的邀请，可偏偏那些再常见不过的风尘气息在李东赫身上诱人的犯规。  
他无法拒绝李东赫。  
捧住李东赫的脸，他加深了这个吻，毫无章法的在他的小熊唇间索取更多。舌尖扫过脆弱的口腔黏膜，未作停留的又舔过了李东赫的上颚。他似乎只是想用他无论是第几次都显得生涩的吻技去作下标记，叫嚣着自己的所有权。  
李东赫在唇齿交结之中不知不觉的占到上风，在床第间他总归不是顺从的，他身体里面有恶魔天生热衷于唤醒别人体内的野兽。眼中带着些不明的笑意，他卷席过李敏亨的口腔，舌尖肆意地挑逗着对方，贪婪地索求对方口中的空气，交换彼此的津液，引出对方茜色的舌尖在空中纠缠。分开的唇间扯出淫靡的银丝，断开后落在李敏亨并未扣上的白色衬衫之间，李东赫俯下身去亲吻李敏亨腹上那片不知属于谁的液体，柔软湿热的触感撩动着敏感的腹部，顺着李敏亨的腹部线条一路滑下去，停留在裤腰边。  
李敏亨垂下头去看自己腿间那个毛茸茸的脑袋动作，，微肿的嘴唇之间露出的贝齿蹭过自己的骨骼，咬住裤子的一角缓缓下移。本就精神起来的男性标志鼓囊囊的撑起帐篷给他的动作添了不少麻烦，他却坚持着以一种极度色情的姿态，褪下自己身上本就不多的衣物。  
用口腔包裹住李敏亨的时候，李东赫在想自己这样算不算犯贱。  
明明那股充斥在口腔里恶心人的血腥味好像还在昨日，被掐脱臼的下巴，差点要用嘴唇去接触的腌臜物什，几乎去掉自己半条命的毒打。它们到现在也还常出现在梦中，叫嚣着，讥笑着，让李东赫几乎窒息。  
他嫌恶地想着自己不配与李敏亨见面，却又在相见之后怀着恶意的企图将他拉下欲望的深渊。  
笨拙的收起牙齿，模仿着原始律动的节奏一点点将李敏亨的阴茎吞得更深，唇舌拥裹着苏醒的小老虎，口腔被更加过分的填满。李东赫能清楚的描绘出紧紧与舌相贴的青筋绷起的惊人线条，李敏亨的手指插在他的发间，就算是努力放松喉咙也难以全部包容的男性标志现在因为对方的情动而顶得过分激烈。他的舌尖顶住李敏亨的呤口用力吸吮，被填满唇间的浓稠浊白体液呛的咳嗽，却强忍着努力吞咽了下去。他如同一尾海蛇一般，明明眼中还是氤氲的水汽，眼角的潮红也显得他狼狈，却用舌尖情色的舔䑛唇角的白迹，不需要色情片主角那般虚情假意的吹捧，便引诱着李敏亨食下禁果。  
"吻我。"  
李敏亨的吻落在他的眼睑与鼻梁上，细细碎碎的寻到他红肿的嘴唇上，再在他的锁骨上留下深色的吻痕。手指像有记忆般摸索着溜向方才还与他交合的地方，湿润的穴口张合着邀请再一次占领。李东赫顺从的被放倒在床上，粗粝的木刺摩擦着他的背，蜜色的长腿被李敏亨抗到肩上，形成一种可笑的色差。可他没有心思去注意这些，被深深顶入的地方分走了他的所有注意力，被进入的羞耻场面在这种姿势下被看得一清二楚，激起更多如勾引般的回应。  
他能从蒙着泪水的视线看见李敏亨倒映着自己影子的乌黑瞳仁，看见他额角脖颈上绷起的青筋，与遵循野兽本性的律动时一滴滴滑下的汗珠。他用自己丈量李敏亨的长度，感受曾经从未见过的李敏亨的莽撞。  
他可以保证，李敏亨让他要疯掉了。  
他从不知道原来渴望会这样疯狂的叫嚣，祈求着李敏亨并不温柔的动作再多一点，几乎要点燃他的血液，就像有火焰在他的血液之中汹涌。  
微凉的体液射进体液射进李东赫的体内，他自己的情动产物也喷洒在自己的小腹上，炙热的肠壁受惊的收紧，像是抗拒李敏亨的离开。但李敏亨只是抱起他带他去清洗，专注的模样好像在擦他家的什么祖传圣物。  
李东赫再一次叹息  
“李敏亨，你莫喺我呢沉船。”  
站在门口送李敏亨离开的时候，他像很多年前在机场与李敏亨分别一样亲吻了他的脸侧，只是不再说出甜蜜的话语。  
他读出了对自己的宣判。  
"你如果还能见到我爸妈，告诉他们我死了。'  
"李敏亨，别来找我了。"

李东赫在沙发上窝了整整一天，没有开灯，听着门外嫖客骂骂咧咧的声音，呆呆的看着黑漆漆的天花板。等过了李敏亨一贯上门造访的时间，他才和上了发条的机械小人似的从沙发缝隙里翻出一个盒子。粗糙的包装上潦草的Insulin字样在昏暗的光线下反射出油墨特有的光泽，过量的液体在摇晃后散成白色的云雾状，一点点注射入皮下组织中。  
……  
颤抖着把被子裹在身上，胃部难以忽视的疼痛让李东赫咬住下唇，冷汗顺着脊背滑下，视线逐渐地模糊灰暗，脑内好像在播放旧式无声电影。  
内容全部是李敏亨。  
"我永远不会放弃你。"  
门口传来熟悉的叩击声，迟到的男人因为匆忙赶来甚至连发间上都悬挂着汗珠。  
可门后的这个人再也无法为他开门。

**Author's Note:**

> 1 沉船是广东话 嫖客爱上妓女的意思。  
> 2 Insulin是胰岛素 据说过量致死。


End file.
